This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. HRLN mice will be injected with U87MG tumor cells intracranially, with imaging taking place on days 1, 5, 15, and 20. Purpose: To determine the BBB permiability post intracranial injection of U87MG tumor cells in female nude mice using the Aspect MR scanner. T2 weighted spin-echo images will be aquired. Tumor location and size will be noted, since this information can only be found using imaging. Image will be acquired on the 7T system for comparison. Animal behavior will also be noted.